Halloween with her Bodyguard
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: As her first Halloween with Mizuki draws close, Sarina frets over his feelings about her and tries to give him a Halloween to remember... Mizuki Fujisaki X Sarina


**First ever one shot for My Sweet Bodyguard. Mizuki Fujisaki X MC on Halloween! I apologise it's a little later than intended, I have had an exhausting few days since I got back from my trip… Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fall. The time of year when the leaves began to change from green to shades of red and bronze, the weather started to become a little colder and Halloween was just around the corner. Having finished her classes a day early, Sarina walked home in the warm afternoon sunshine, with a breeze catching in her hair and tugging lightly at the silk scarf that hung delicately around her neck. Wearing a violet coloured blouse with a brown skirt and matching lace up mid-calf boots, she felt as though fall was truly in Japan. Thinking about her end of term piece that had just concluded, Sarina hoped she would achieve good grades for her work. Things had been so busy since she discovered that she was the daughter of the Prime Minister, but thankfully, her school work remained steady. Though she thought it would be a shame to miss the party Midori was having for Halloween with her classmates from the drama department, Sarina was excited for the plans that had been made in the Prime Minister's residence. There was sure to be a few politicians there, but Katsuragi's bodyguard team and some of the police force would be attending, much to Sarina's delight. She had never spent Halloween with a boyfriend and Mizuki was always enthusiastic about the prospect of celebrating holidays in a normal manner, unlike his many years as a celebrity. Thinking it would be nice to make some Halloween themed baked goods for the bodyguards, Sarina called into her local store and picked up some ingredients, thinking they would appreciate the sentiment. After all, whenever they were due for some time off as a team, Katsuragi always ensured they worked twice as hard in the days leading up to it. They had always worked so hard to protect her and had become some of her closest friends in the three months that she had known them.<p>

Thinking about Mizuki as she paid the cashier and left, Sarina's thoughts trailed onto what she should wear for Halloween. Thinking about what her boyfriend might wear, Sarina decided she needed something that would be memorable. Mizuki often told her she was cute, but this time, she wanted to surprise him with something more feminine.

Getting after a short walk around the corner, Sarina flicked on the light in her living room and set her keys down on the table, a sigh escaping her lips as she looked around the room. Feeling somewhat wistful, Sarina took the shopping into the kitchen and set it down on the side. It was strange, since she had been dating Mizuki, she had spent a lot of time at his apartment. The only time she seemed to come home was when they decided to go to her place instead on occasion. So spending some time living alone had come to feel quite strange to her now. Even if Mizuki went out when she stayed at his apartment, she felt comfort in the familiar atmosphere that his home held. It was safe…comfortable. She could always feel contented there. It had been a while since she had returned to her apartment alone, but with Mizuki's shift patterns over the past week, she knew he had been incredibly tired. She just wished she could be there to make him a coffee when he woke up, or for him to cuddle when he was sleeping, though she didn't have the confidence to say it. Trying to pass off her musings as ridiculous, Sarina began to work away, losing track of the time when Midori called.

'Hey!' she answered brightly, dusting the flour off her hands.

'Hey Sarina, I wondered if you were free this afternoon or are you seeing Mizuki?'

'No, I'm free,' Sarina answered, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear while she dusted icing sugar over some cookies.

'I need to get a dress for this date next week and I was hoping to get your opinion?'

'Sure, I'll meet you at the mall in half an hour? I have to get something for Halloween, so we can help each other out.'

'Great, I'll see you then,' Midori responded cheerfully, arranging a place to meet and allowing Sarina to finish decorating the cakes before she quickly tidied the kitchen and headed out again.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Are you sure?' Sarina asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

'I am positive! You look great in that and I'm sure the bodyguards will love it,' she said with a light giggle.

'Well I hope Mizuki will like it…' she mused, walking out of the mall with Midori and their various purchases.

'How are things going with him?'

'Pretty well, he's ended up being assigned to me a lot since he was my initial bodyguard.'

'Hmm…I wonder if that's the only reason,' Midori suggested with a smile. 'He is very protective of you. But you both look so cute together! You must be really close by now.'

'I guess so, though sometimes I find it hard to tell him how I feel…'

'About what?'

'I just get so shy around him when I try to be more forward…I end up failing miserably and he has no idea I've even been trying to be bolder.'

'Sarina you're so predictable,' Midori said with a laugh. 'You have to be more assertive. Mizuki isn't a scary guy…'

'I know…I just get so embarrassed, especially when he tries to kiss me or hug me in public places…I don't want to push him away because I want him to kiss and hug me…I just worry people will look at us and wonder what he's doing with someone like me I suppose…'

'Hmm…have you considered telling him that?'

'It's never come up. I think he just takes my embarrassment as a lack of experience…' Sarina admitted, though as they found that the light was quickly going, Midori and Sarina decided to head back.

'Well thanks for coming shopping with me,' Midori said gratefully as they got to their cars. 'Are you sure you can't stop by tomorrow night? You could bring Mizuki along.'

'I'll try,' Sarina assured her, 'and thanks, for the advice…'

'No problem. Remember he loves you Sarina…I think a lot more than you realise,' she smiled.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Thinking about her conversation with Midori long after she had gotten home, Sarina put her outfit away, looking at it for just a moment and exhaling deeply. She had to be more confident… Pulling her cell out of her bag, Sarina searched for Mizuki's number and called him, knowing he would have just finished work.

'Sarina…I thought you might call, is everything okay?'

Hearing Mizuki's endearing voice settled her so completely that Sarina almost forgot to answer him as she sat down.

'Sarina?'

'Sorry, it's just nice to hear your voice…I haven't seen you for a couple of days…although how did you know I would call?'

'I'd been hoping you might stop by the residence, I've missed seeing you. Noin seems to have been watching over you for me though,' he responded thoughtfully, making Sarina smile. 'I've just left work, would you like me to come over?'

'No, no, it's okay…You must be really tired from working so much lately. I'll see you tomorrow anyway won't I?' Sarina answered trying to sound cheerful. Truth be told, she would love to see him, but she felt bad at the idea of keeping him up when he had another early shift the next day.

'…Of course,' he responded somewhat quietly.

'I'd better let you get home,' Sarina offered, noticing the seemingly disappointed tone in Mizuki's voice and feeling a pang in her chest at her inability to be honest about it.

'I love you,' she breathed, putting all her heard into those three little words and hearing Mizuki's slight intake of breath.

'I love you too,' he responded, with as much love in his voice as he could muster…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Getting undressed, Sarina looked at the photo she kept of her and Mizuki on her bedside table and smiled softly. Pulling on one of his hoodies and zipping it up to keep herself warm, Sarina decided to make herself a cup of tea before heading to bed, thinking the sooner she went to sleep, the less she would fret about things. Though as she passed the doorway, Sarina froze as a knock came at the door. Glancing at the time with a frown, Sarina paused silently, her breathing as still as she could muster when she heard a familiar voice.

'Sarina? It's me?'

Gathering her composure and opening the door, Mizuki was greeted to the sight of his girlfriend with her hair somewhat unkempt and held up with a double comb and wearing his grey hoodie. Smiling at how adorable she looked and feeling warm to know that she would wear something of his to bed in her own apartment, Mizuki made no hesitation to wrap her in his arms as she closed the door.

'Mizuki…' she uttered softly, her boyfriend noticing the way she seemed less embarrassed than normal as she breathed him in. Hearing him chuckle quietly, he held her close to his chest, relishing in the feeling of just being able to hold her close. It had been too long for his liking.

'I knew you weren't being honest on the phone,' he remarked in answer to her silent question. 'I wanted to see you just as much.'

'I know you've been so tired, I didn't want to be selfish…' she murmured, shifting her position so that she could see his face better in the dim light. It was true, he was tired and the evidence was clear in his features. His usually bright eyes were somewhat weary, though he still smiled kindly at her.

'I'm selfish when we're with the other bodyguards and it takes every bit of my self restraint to stop myself from pulling you away and keeping you to myself,' he returned honestly.

'Though seeing you in your apartment so late has it's privileges,' he added with a wicked grin, seeing the fierce blush that crept across Sarina's face as she realised she was wearing nothing but his hoodie.

Chuckling again, Mizuki ran his hands through her hair as Sarina offered him some tea and told him to rest on the bed.

'Please, it will make me feel better to know you're at least getting a little rest, even if you do stay awake for a little longer,' she added imploringly, knowing he couldn't resist the look she gave him.

Nodding in response, Mizuki kissed her forehead and reluctantly let her out of his arms, watching her walk into the kitchen and enjoying the site of her that he hoped the others would never get a chance to see. Though as he went into her room, Mizuki shrugged out of his jacket and laid it out on the edge of the bed, his eyes falling on the photo she had left on her pillow and smiling as he sat down on the bed. Leaning back and breathing in the aroma left behind from his girlfriend, Mizuki smiled to himself as his eyes began to grow heavy. He didn't care if he slept now…she would be beside him, and that was enough.

When Sarina returned to the room to find him sleeping, she smiled sweetly and placed his tea down quietly beside him. He always had such an angelic face when he was sleeping. Settling herself quietly next to him, Sarina reached out and pushed one of his dark locks from his face, the moonlight shining across his face as she inched closer to him. It was a good thing he had spare work clothes here, she thought, though as his eyes flickered slightly, he turned his face to her and pulled her in close to him.

'Stay with me…' he muttered wearily, holding her against his chest and freeing her hair with his slender hands.

'I always will,' she said shyly, glad that her face was pressed against his chest, though as she heard his breathing slow and settle, she nervously glanced up and considered her previous thoughts. From her position, she couldn't quite reach his face, so her lips instead slowly brushed the contours of his neck. Feeling him shift at her action, Sarina tensed, her eyes meeting his as he gazed down at her.

'S-sorry…I didn't mean to wake you…I just-'

'Please don't apologise,' he smiled. 'It made me happy…'

Bringing her closer to him, Mizuki brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, his head resting in the crook of her neck as they both fell into a blissful sleep, wrapped up in each others embrace.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following morning, Sarina awoke to find that she was alone in bed, with a throw covering her for warmth. Looking around for a sign of Mizuki, Sarina's eyes fell on a note on the table that she opened sleepily.

_Sarina…_

_I apologise that I had to leave so early, but I didn't want to wake you when you were sleeping so peacefully…Though the urge to kiss you is unbearable right now. I look forward to seeing you tonight and hope you will let me take you home. I've missed you. _

_Yours Always _

_Mizuki _

Holding the note close to her chest, Sarina closed her eyes with a soft smile on her face. Pulling herself up, Sarina showered and dressed herself in a lilac top that highlighted her auburn hair with a darker coloured cardigan and a pleated skirt. Putting on a pair of black tights and finishing off the look with another pair of brown lace up boots, Sarina went into the kitchen and organised her gifts for the bodyguard's while she made herself some breakfast. Looking at the wardrobe as she returned to her room for her handbag, Sarina found Mizuki had changed into a clean set of work clothes before leaving, her eyes falling on her Halloween costume as her heart began to beat a little faster as she considered what Mizuki would think of it. Shaking off her thoughts, Sarina left her apartment and headed for the residence, finding Kenta outside maintaining his usual post.

'Sarina! Happy Halloween!' he said cheerfully.

'Happy Halloween,' she returned with a light smile,

'Are you here to see the Prime Minister?'

'I will go and see Dad if he's available but I'm actually here to see the bodyguards,' she admitted, seeing Kenta's eyes fall on the packages in her hands.

'I'm sure they'll be happy to see you!' he said enthusiastically, Sarina waving to him as she headed inside. The residence had been pretty busy lately with politicians coming and going, especially considering many would be attending that evenings event. Though as she glanced into the ballroom area, seeing garlands of bronze and gold being hung around the room, Sarina couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of celebrating Halloween with everyone in the residence. It was sure to be a great night.

Heading to the SP room, Sarina found it already open and glanced in to see Mizuki and Sora in there on a break.

'Hello,' she smiled brightly, catching Mizuki's gaze as she placed down a large box on the desk in the bodyguard's room.

'Miss. Belle, what a pleasant surprise,' Katsuragi said walking in behind her and looking over her shoulder with some interest.

'I brought some treats in for Halloween,' she smiled brightly, 'I had some spare time as my lectures finished a day early and the party at the residence tonight isn't for another few hours. Plus I figured you'd be too busy to go out and get anything this afternoon…'

'Ooh, are you coming to that?' Sora grinned, making Sarina jump as she realised just how close he was.

'Sora! Don't startle me like that,' she began in a flustered manner, Katsuragi voicing his irritation at Sora's constant flirtatious behaviour. Though he wasn't the only one who had picked up on it.

Feeling a hand intertwine with hers, Sarina blushed deeply, looking up to see Mizuki right behind her, an amused smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

'Sora, you should really be careful when hovering around another man's girlfriend. They might start to get the wrong idea,' he remarked cheerfully, though his eyes held an air of warning in them. Biting her lip as she wondered how best to dispel the tension, Sarina took a cupcake from the batch of goodies she had brought and offered it to him.

'Why don't you close your eyes and I'll see how good you are at remembering the flavours you used?' he uttered softly in her ear, a smile playing on his lips and he gazed at her, enjoying the pink flush that played on her cheeks.

'Don't do that!' she responded, embarrassed as she swatted his arm playfully.

'Don't do what?' Kaiji chimed in, pulling off his jacket as he walked into the office.

'N-nothing!' Sarina said quickly, hearing Mizuki chuckle behind her when Katsuragi suggested they get back to work.

'Mizuki aren't you taking over from Kaiji's post?' he remarked, glancing in the former pop idol's direction, though his eyes seemed to convey a different message.

'Yes sir,' he nodded, quickly eating the cake his girlfriend had offered him and kissing Sarina on her forehead to try and avoid embarrassing her too much.

'I'll see you tonight?' he said as he grabbed his ear piece.

'Yes,' she smiled enthusiastically.

'Great, I'll be going home after shift to shower and change, so I'll pick you up at 8 okay? Be safe…it's Halloween and it's bound to be more dangerous to walk alone. So take care getting back.'

'I will,' she assured him, leaning in to thank him for his message and for staying with her.

'I was sorry to leave,' he returned quietly, brushing his thumb against her cheek and giving her a dazzling smile before promising to see her that evening. Though as she watched Mizuki leave the door, Kaiji interrupted her train of thought by ruffling her hair.

'Kaiji! How many times have I told you, we're not kids anymore!' Sarina sighed shaking free of his grasp and trying to settle her hair.

'Here let me,' Sora cut in, using his slender fingers to tease the knots in her hair free.

'There,' he said, satisfied, catching Sarina's surprised expression and blushing slightly as she commented on how good a job he had done.

'Well…I have to get the wig right whenever I'm disguised as a woman, so I guess I just know what I'm doing…' he said shyly, making Sarina giggle. Sora was hardly one to get so embarrassed. But whenever reminded of his specialty as a bodyguard, he seemed to become very self-conscious.

'You'd better watch your touchiness around Mizuki though. He can get pretty scary when he's mad…' Subaru said as he leaned across the table to grab a bat shaped cookie.

'These are pretty good,' he added, leaning back over his paperwork.

'So what are you dressing up as Sarina?' Sora asked with a grin.

'It's a surprise.'

'A surprise for Mizuki?' Subaru asked with a wry grin, seeing the look of chagrin on Sarina's face and laughing as she quickly made her excuses and left, knowing that she would never escape their teasing if she stayed in the SP room with them.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the evening drew close, Sarina looked in the mirror and tried to settle her anxiety. She had no idea what kind of a reaction her costume would get, but she hoped beyond anything that Mizuki would like it. Settling the cat ears in her hair, Sarina heard her phone ring and gave one final adjustment before gathering herself together and pulling on a long coat. The outfit she had bought consisted of a sweetheart neckline black suede dress. With a ribbon lace up back, the skirt held a slight volume from the net underskirt that was sewn into it. Wearing a black cat tail, cat ears and strapped black heels, Sarina finished the look with a blue ribbon choker style necklace and matching blue earrings. Having done a smokey eye effect combined with a nose and whiskers that she had applied with liquid eyeliner, Sarina hoped that Mizuki would think she looked attractive.

Walking outside to find Mizuki waiting in the car for her, Sarina opened the door and got in, smiling shyly at him as she did so and finding Mizuki's kind eyes watching her. Seeing his seemingly amused expression by her cat inspired make up, he gently tapped the tip of her nose with his finger and chuckled a little.

Glancing over his costume with a smile, Sarina thought it was quite befitting of such a beautiful former celebrity. An Arabian Prince…Losing herself for a moment, Sarina realised she had been staring and blushed, prompting a grin from her boyfriend and bodyguard.

'You look super cute tonight…and so incredibly beautiful…' he smiled, taking her hand and brushing his lips against it softly. Placing her hand on his knee, Mizuki finally drove towards the residence, occasionally intwining his hand with hers whenever the traffic would allow for it.

'Are you okay? You seem quiet,' he asked after a while, brushing the back of her hand with his thumb.

'Just a little nervous I guess,' she admitted, seeing his radiant smile as he looked at her with assurance.

'It'll be fine, I'm off duty tonight so I'll be by your side the whole time, and not as your bodyguard,' he returned, Sarina thinking she could see almost an expression of relief cross his handsome features.

Once they had arrived, Mizuki was called over by Katsuragi as they walked into the ballroom, his samurai costume making Sarina smile as she looked around the room at some of the outfits people were wearing. Halloween was such a fun time of year, she thought to herself. Leaving her reluctantly, Mizuki asked Sarina to join him as soon as she had greeted her Father and, giving her soft kiss on her cheek, left her to join the chief.

'May I take your coat Miss. Belle?'

'Thank you,' Sarina nodded, feeling it slip from her shoulders as she was then handed a glass of champagne and made her way to her Father, feeling several eyes on her and trying not to allow it to sway her confidence.

'Sarina!' her Dad beamed enthusiastically, introducing her to the politicians that he was speaking with.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' she smiled politely, making a little small talk with them before excusing herself and going to find Mizuki who seemed to have disappeared into the crowd.

'Hey!'

Turning to see Sora with Kaiji in tow, she couldn't help but smile at their costumes. A courtier and a knight.

'Hey! You guys look great. So where's your damsel in distress?' Sarina asked with a grin, prompting an embarrassed reaction from Kaiji.

'What?'

'I've just never seen you dressed like that…you look good…' he admitted. Sarina had almost forgotten her costume at that point when she heard another voice behind her.

'Wow…'

Turning to see Mizuki and Katsuragi behind her, Mizuki looked honestly stunned as he took in her appearance.

'Is something wrong with it?' she fretted, smoothing out her dress and looking up to find Mizuki was now mere inches from her.

'Ah-'

'You look so beautiful,' he murmured in her ear. 'It's silly that I should be so jealous watching you talk to Sora and Kaiji when you look like this,'

Feeling a blush creep across her cheeks, Mizuki wrapped an arm around her waist and intertwined one of his hands with hers, keeping her close to him.

'Are you that afraid to lose me,' she breathed quietly so no one else would hear, looking into his eyes with sincerity.

'You have no idea,' he responded, bringing his lips to hers, ignoring the reactions of the other bodyguards as he placed his claim on her.

'You don't have to rub it in that you're dating her!' Sora whined in frustration, Sarina catching Katsuragi's embarrassed look and burying her head behind Mizuki's, her face resting in the crook of his neck as she felt a low chuckle emit from his chest.

'So cute,' he smiled, holding her close and refusing to leave her side all night long.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

At the end of the evening, Sarina and Mizuki returned to his apartment, leaving Katsuragi and Subaru to get home a sleeping Sora and a very drunk Kaiji.

'I didn't think they would drink so much,' Sarina admitted, seeing a wry smile on Mizuki's face.

'Sora doesn't need to drink much to fall asleep,' he grinned, seeing the way that Sarina seemed to be struggling to walk into his apartment building.

Stepping forward and putting one arm around the small of her back, Mizuki swept her up easily, hearing a sound of surprise from his girlfriend as she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck to remain steady.

'Don't do that without warning me first!' she said, trying to sound mad, though Mizuki could see right through it, nuzzling her neck with a warm smile as he carried her inside.

'You're feet hurt though, right?' he asked softly, taking her silence as confirmation that he was right. Lifting her into his apartment easily, Mizuki held his keys in his mouth until Sarina gently took them from him, her other hand softly running through his dark locks, making him smile as he settled her on the edge of his bed.

Breathing a sigh of contentment, Sarina slipped off her shoes and felt the welcome softness of carpet beneath her feet. It had been a fun night, but she was grateful to be home with Mizuki…home…musing over that thought as she looked around the apartment that she had stayed in with him so many times, Sarina wondered whether Mizuki had missed her company. Feeling a light weight sink beside her, Sarina glanced around to see Mizuki behind her, his arms slipping around her waist as he pulled her close.

'You're distracted,' he breathed softly, 'there's something you're not telling me…'

'I've just missed you,' she admitted, 'it's been strange being at home…it almost doesn't feel like home anymore when you're not there…and…well…I know I sometimes get embarrassed when you're just trying to be nice to me…but I guess I worry that other people will wonder what someone like you is doing with someone as plain as I am.'

Avoiding meeting his gaze, Sarina looked at her hands as Mizuki observed her. It warmed his heart to hear her say such a thing. He had been worried that it was something more severe, but this, it was so sweet. Shaking his head as he wondered how she could think such a thing, Mizuki pulled her into his lap, nuzzling his face in her hair before leaning back against the headboard and waiting for her to look at him.

'Sarina…'

'Yes?' she responded, almost afraid of hearing what he would say.

'I could never find anyone more perfect for me than you. You know a side of me that no one else has allowed me to embrace until now…I'm the lucky one and I've missed you so much this week…' he began, seeing the surprise in her eyes as she finally looked at him, the shine that her blue eyes took on making him think that she was about to cry when he kissed her forehead.

'Is it so hard to believe that I would miss you?'

'No…it's just…I remember when you told me that you enjoyed being away from other people here. Where you could have time for yourself without having to please others,' she responded,

'You thought that I meant you when I said that?' Mizuki asked with a frown,

'No, it's not that, I just thought-'

Cutting her off with a passionate kiss, Mizuki trailed his hand behind her neck and held her close to him. She could feel his love, his desire…his need to have her close.

'I've been meaning to give you this for a couple of weeks, but things have just been so busy and I wanted to do it when we could be here like this…without a need to rush off anywhere,' he said, his voice somewhat husky as he reached for his bedside drawer and produced a small key, hanging on a dove keychain.

'What's this?'

'A key to my apartment…well, your key. I understand if you don't want to move in with me completely. But I want you to know that even if I'm working a lot, I will always be happy to come home to you. It feels so quiet without you here…that's why I came by last night. I couldn't stand the silence any longer. I've missed you…and even if it's just once that I find you waiting for me, it'll make me more happy than you could imagine,' he said with a blush, the embarrassment becoming to much for him as he placed the key in her hand and closed it with his own.

'I love you, my beautiful little cat,' he whispered, though it was all too much for Sarina who threw herself into his arms and clung to him tightly, startling her boyfriend as she kissed him, though Mizuki quickly wrapped his arms around her.

'I love you too,' she returned in his ear, finding herself suddenly on her back with Mizuki above her, the key falling to the floor along with an array of clothes as Mizuki found himself unable to resist her for a moment longer…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so initially I intended for this to be more M rated…but it ended up being rather fluffy. I do love Mizuki's route and the way he gets so jealous around the others after they get together. It honestly warms my heart. More Mizuki one shots will be coming soon and a few for Sora as well! <strong>

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


End file.
